velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Dominus Bellator
Marcus Dominus Bellator is a character in Veluna, and was previously a wandering Warrior of sorts. He is also the Guild Leader of House Bellator. History Chapter 1: Death of a Childhood "Give me your tears; I will make fire from them." Marcus Dominus Bellator was born in a far, far off remote Village that was rapidly on the road to growing into a significant powerhouse in the world; far enough away from Corovon, it had no connection to the larger City, but this village was on it's way to becoming one of equal size, and strength. They had formed a disciplined, strong Military force, and had begun working on a code of laws when it all began to disassemble; in a matter of months, a large army of monsters and wicked individuals had gathered, and they waged war against the growing community, taking their allies out one by one, before eventually falling on Marcus' small town. Marcus was barely a man when it happened, but he fought - along with his parents and everyone he knew - to the last. It was only when Marcus awoke under the corpses of his parents that he realized he had somehow lived. His mother had healed him with her dying breath, and although he was still wounded, it was enough to make sure he wouldn't die. He lay there, under the decomposing bodies of people he had known his entire life as the monsters, beasts and evil individuals picked through the town, and eventually set it aflame, and as everything he had ever known around him burned. He burned with incomprehensible rage for a whole day, hunting down any man, beast or monster that dared to desecrate the placed he once called home. By the end of it, the town's sky was filled with a perpetual storm of ash, raining down and bringing an unearthly silence to the ruined town. It was then that Marcus left, leaving it to it's ruins. He didn't take anything, he left everything as it was, even though he knew that scavengers would later pick it apart. He disappeared into the wilderness, traveling for many days, weeks, hunting when he could, resting when he dared. He had his vengeance. Now all he needed was survival. Months of travel turned to years, and as he grew older, he grew more proficient in his skills as he fought off the occasionally monster ambush, hunted, and practiced his new magical and martial abilities. Chapter 2: Rebirth of a Lord "Give me your poor; I will make gods of them." When he finally reached Corovon, Marcus Dominus Bellator was a new man. It was luck that he even found the town, ending up a ragged mess, taken in by a kind family within the city, they helped him acclimate to the society properly, as he had been without proper human contact for so long he'd forgotten how to interact with other's. But it didn't take more than a week before he had gotten himself back on his feet, seemingly resurrecting from the ashes of his life a new man. He spent the next few years gathering himself, working hard as a young Squire underneath a Knight of the City of Corovon. He spent years with this Knight, a man named Crushter Stonehammer, and this man became like a father to him. He taught him everything he knew about fighting, serving, leading, and being a good man. They hunted together, they fought together, they laughed together. Near the end of Marcus' tenure as a Squire, a large warband of orcs had been sighted preparing to pillage a village, and Crushter's Unit could not wait for reinforcements before the village would be attacked; they descended upon the orcs in an ambush, outnumbered 3:1, they fought valiantly, Crushter's namesake - his Stonehammer - had decimated many orc skulls, destroying dozens on his own. Each of his men killed multiple orcs, before Crushter himself went down, brutally slain by the orc Warlord. Marcus' rage was immense, and he felt it burning within him as a supernatural rage rushed through his body, causing him to directly attack the Warlord, descending upon the Orc Warlord and dueling him. They were evenly matched, but eventually, Marcus earned himself a lucky blow, piercing the Warlord's knee, sending him to the ground, and then stabbing him in the chest with his spear, routing the remaining orcs. Marcus held Crushter as he died, but the old Knight was given a final gift - watching the boy he thought of as a son avenge him. There, among the last Soldiers of his Unit, Crushter proclaimed Marcus as the Heir of his Lands, his Earldom. The remaining soldiers put the orcs together, burned their corpses, and transported the dead Corovon Soldiers back home, and Crushter himself was given his own wagon, neatly arranged and given all honors. He was burned on a funeral pyre at his estate within the city, and took the news back to the Hamlet that he now owned. The people knew him well from his time with Crushter, and accepted him as their Lord with cheers. A feast was held in the Great Hall, and Marcus gathered the people of his new Hamlet and proclaimed them as no longer House Stonehammer, but House Bellator - a House that will protect the people of these lands, grow his Hamlet, and continue to enhance the legacy of his adoptive father, Crushter Stonehammer. The merrymaking continued deep into the night, and so born was the House Bellator, ready to conquer and claim. Personality "Give me your wish; I will make truth of it." * Charismatic * Calm * Focused * Determined * Ambitious * Loyal * Intelligent * Cunning Marcus is a determined, focused, charismatic man. He is incredibly ambitious, and it shows in all of his actions. When he sets his mind to something, he spends incredible amounts of time and effort to a task, to ensure that it is done as efficiently as possible. From his time as a child, he learned compassion, and knowledge, only for it to be taken away, which taught him grief, pain, hatred. As he grew into a young man, Crushter taught him strategy, combat, tactics, and how to lead. With two worlds being his, and the hardships of his life being what they were, combine together to create a potent, analytical and dangerous mind that has the unique ability to multitask between multiple objectives, whilst focusing on a singular one. Yet, within Marcus is a compassionate man that cares for his people. The soldiers he grew with, trained with, learned with. The villages of the hamlet he inherited from an adoptive father, the way they go through life, dealing with their hardships while he does his best to ensure they have it as easy as they can have it. Marcus is, in the end, a kind person who desires only good for his people. Appearance "Give me a chance; And I'll do all of this." Marcus is a very tall, imposing and naturally handsome individual. He is often dressed exceptionally well and considers the keeping of his Uniform - a Uniform Crushter gave to him - a very important task in his life. He often cleans it personally, rarely leaving it to the work of other's. Likewise, many of his Troops have similar dress uniforms, but he is one of the few that wears it during combat. Although Marcus does wear a breastplate underneath his dress uniform, he often sees little need for any other protective wear. Notably, he often has a belt filled with various reagents and potions that he seems to fiddle with periodically. He also wears his traditional weapon, a Bastard Sword with metal that appears as though it has been burned. Friends & Foes TBA Aspirations TBA Fighting Style TBA Category:Player Characters